


In Attempt To Kill The One You Love

by acosmiist (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acosmiist
Summary: Betty Cooper finds herself in trouble with the Ghoulies after becoming drunk one night at Veronica's party, but when her only way to keep her and her family save is to kill the Southside Serpent leader, her feelings get in the way. Can she kill her newfound romance, or will she be forced to live with the guilt of getting her own family slaughtered?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 4





	In Attempt To Kill The One You Love

"I'm warning you, B," Veronica said, leaning over the seat, bringing the coffee cup closer to her lips with a smug smile plastered on her face, "It's gonna get pretty wild." Her eyes looked over to the jocks in the corner of the student lounge, shoving eachother playfully and laughing loudly, their identical varsity jackets merging together to form one large huddle. Veronica had spent the whole week planning every aspect to this party, even to the smallest and most irrelevant detail, and so she was adamant to invite the jocks, despite my level of hatred for them. But then again, I would feel awful if she ended up altering her excessive plans because of my permanent and unchangeable despise for them.   
"I've already told you, I am not going to be drinking. Especially after what happened last time." I told her, shaking my head. The memory of it flooded to my mind, and I tried my hardest to shove it away. I didn't want to have to think of that day ever again.  
Her eyes flashed back over to meet mine, "What? Tell me you're not being serious. That was last year, Betty. I bet they can't even remember it, even if you asked."  
"Don't test that theory." I responded before the idea even came to her mind. She chuckled lightly before finishing the last of her drink, placing the empty cup on the table in front of us beside the tower of graffitied magazines and textbooks. "And anyways, what if I do something similar, or just as bad? There's no way I would be able to escape the rumours twice."  
Veronica shrugged, twisting her lips in thought, "But, what if you don't? You'll have way more fun, and I wouldn't let anything get out of hand. I promise."   
I looked back over to the jocks, my eyes squinted a little and my lips a firm line. They made the past year a living hell because of one small mistake, and then the rumours spiralled it out of control. It ruined my relationship, and the majority of my friendships, leaving me with only two I could trust and my family to rely on. My grades deteriorated too, and I blame them; they put my through hell, even if the mistake I made was nothing as serious as it was made out to be.   
"I dunno, V," I responded, avoiding her pleaing glare, "I can't go through that again. Besides, I can have a much fun without a single drop in my system." But I could tell that wasn't convincing her, not in the slightest. She kept her gaze on me with unblinking eyes, and she would continue to do so until I promised to have at least one cup. "Fine, I'll drink, but not more than one cup. I want to be in control of what I'm doing."  
She grinned, clasping together her hands, "Okay, deal. Make sure to be at mine at least an hour early because your makeup is being done by moi." And with that, she stood up and left, swinging her handbag into the crook of her elbow and heading towards her next lesson, joining Josie and the other pussycats in the hallway, effortlessly chatting to them, something I always envied of her best friend. I remained sat in the student lounge, pulling my phone out of my bag to see a message from Kevin, my only other friend in this entire universe. _'Did V mention anything about any hot gay guys at the party?'_ Of course that's what he asked, and by that he was meaning that he wanted me to ask, but with Veronica long gone and the bell ringing loudly, it was a message for me to answer later. 

The sun was poking the tops of the buildings out of Veronica's bedroom window, the clouds, though not many, were coloured in a gorgeous salmon-pink and the sun reflected a bright orange shade. The golden light shone through the window and onto the white-painted wall, and I became more focussed on the shadows formed than what Veronica was twittering on about as she stared at her reflection in the mirror as she applied the moody dark eyeshadow to her lids. It was another hour until guests were to arrive, and soon enough the entirety of their year would be flooding in through their door, no doubt trashing the house and spilling staining alcoholic beverages everywhere, including their lightly coloured furniture which probably cost them a couple of thousands. However, Veronica had locked many of the suite's doors, hiding away their luxury treasures away in those rooms, just incase someone dared to steal from them.   
"Okay, I am looking _atractiva_ ," she then spun on her seat to face me, smiling in a way that appeared slightly freakish at me, "Now, B, it's your turn." She stood and stepped away, her hand signalling to the seat with a proud expression, the golden light now printed on her outfit through the glass panes. Knowing there was no choice in this, I reluctantly made my way to the vanity, slumping down on the chair was an exaggerated frown on my face, but Veronica just laughed at it.  
"This really isn't necessary, V. I look fine." I restored in attempt to wriggle myself out of this makeover, but she was determined. She'd gathered all her brushes and a whole cosmetic box filled to the brim with makeup she didn't regularly use, including a wide range of foundation shades she never would need to use. There was at least twenty eyeshadow pallets that looked brand new, many still unopened, and half the box was mainly brushes and appliers. My eyes must've widened from looking at it as she giggle at me, placing the box on the vanity in front of my, blocking a small segment of the mirror.  
"Yes, but fine isn't what you want at a party. You need to look eye-catching, Betty. And, as your bestie, I have to be honest and tell you that that outfit isn't cutting it." I shot her a look, and she shot an apologetic one back, "Sorry, B. However, that means you're wearing something of mine. And I'm choosing." I'd been dreading this all day, but I wasn't one to upset my closest and one of my only friends over something like this, so I let her, and I'd never seen her so excited because of it.   
With my makeup all done, she spritz some of the setting spray over my face, the cold droplets attaching to my face and clinging to her artwork. Before giving me a chance to have a look in the mirror and tell how her great it looked, she was raiding her closet, looking at each outfit briefly before moving onto the next - she was looking for something in particular, I tell in an instant, and it made me all the more nervous for what she had decided. A few moments later, her expression lit up, and she dragged out a short baby-pink dress, the colouring identical to the glittering eyeshadow she'd used on me, and the lacy rim a delicate cream colour to match the heels that accompanied the outfit. I couldn't lie, it was a gorgeous dress, the intricate designs sewn onto the belt-area made the dress look expensive, making me a little unsure whether I could accept the offer.   
"This is _perfect_ for you, don't you think?" she beamed, laying it out onto the bed.  
I took a deep breath, admiring the outfit, "It's stunning, Veronica... But I can't accept it. What if it gets ruined or stained?"   
She shrugged, passing it to me and gesturing to the bathroom outside her door, "It doesn't fit me anymore, so it's yours now. Go, try it on." Taking it from her, I went to try it on.  
There was no denying that it looked good on me, hugging the right areas of my body, emphasising my curves. The subtle details gave the design a sense of modern elegance, and though not fitting with the trends of today, it would be enough to let me fit in with the large group of people attending. I loved it, but it felt wrong of me to take it without giving anything back. I exited the bathroom, wobbling as I walked as I got used to the heels, using the walls to keep me upright and preventing me from falling. The heel situation reminded me of last year though, and how he, though I could not remember his face, helped me as I stumbled along the street, my legs weak and his arms helping me stay off the floor as he practically carried me home. I remember him lending me his leather jacket though, the worn fabric coming in contact with my pale and frozen skin, and I remember how the thick, silver rings on his hands sent what felt like electrical currents through my arms when they made contact with my bare flesh, the sudden coldness feeling like a painless sting. I seem to recall something about a crown-like beanie too, but I was unable to picture it in my mind, as well as a unique name, which I was also unable to place. Veronica tells me he was, and I quote, 'droolingly' handsome and had a fit physique, but I had to take her word for it.   
"Oh, em, gee!" she exclaimed, "It looks stunning! You _have_ to wear it, B."   
"Fine, I'll wear it." I smiled, giving in.

_Last Year_

_Dear Diary,  
__I regret everything that happened last night. The party, the kiss, and whatever happened after that. The worst part is, I can't even remember any of it, I only have photos that have been posted online to know sort-of what happened, even if it doesn't display the whole story. Photos from Cheryl and Reggie and Chuck are circulating online, and they're of me. Me._ _And the back of_ him _. I don't know who he is, and the logo on his back was too blurred to make anything out of, but what I did know was that I'd gotten too drunk that night and since that exact moment, I am now labelled the year's slut. I've lost all my friends, except only two, but the hardest thing is, I've lost my boyfriend, Archie Andrews. I don't know how I'm supposed to manage now, and I doubt I'll ever see that leather-wearing boy again - I'm not entirely sure I want to..._


End file.
